The present invention is directed generally to a visual signaling device which is part of a safety alarm system in the room or other spaces of a dwelling. The present invention is specifically directed to a visual signaling device which includes an electric lamp which is mounted in a housing which has reflective surfaces for distributing light in a predetermined pattern to predetermined areas of the room. In most instances, the authority having jurisdiction for building requirements relies on a standard for safety which is published by underwriters, laboratories, and is identified as "Signaling Device For The Hearing Impaired" UL 1971, published Jun. 30, 1992. This publication is incorporated herewith by reference. The pattern of light intensity which is delivered to specific areas of the room by a visual signaling device must conform to the minimum requirements of this standard. In accordance with the UL standard in the above-identified publication, for a visual signaling device located on a wall at a specific distance from the floor, circumpolar light output above zero axis, must be greater than or equal to percentage values noted in tables for vertical and horizontal dispersion. For prior art signaling devices, in order to meet minimum requirements for each angular increment from the signaling device, many areas of the room receive significantly more light than is required. Also, a significant amount of light escapes to areas of the room which are beyond the designated areas. This inefficiency requires that the light source have a greater intensity than that which would otherwise be required to meet the minimum requirements of the light dispersion standard. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art visual signaling devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a visual signaling device which satisfies a predetermined criteria of intensity of dispersed light to predetermined areas of a room and which has a minimum dispersal of light to areas of the room outside of said predetermined areas.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a visual signaling device which satisfies a predetermined criteria of intensity of dispersed light to each of a plurality of predetermined angular segments of a room without exceeding, to a significant degree, the predetermined criteria of light intensity for each segment.
A further object of the present invention is the provision a visual signaling device which utilizes a light source of relative low intensity which satisfies a predetermined criteria of intensity of dispersed light to predetermined areas of a room.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of pans set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.